The present invention is related to a multi-deck tool case and more particularly to the one which includes a plurality of pairs of casings relatively connected together for receiving a variety of hand tools therein.
The conventional tool case is generally comprised of an upper casing and a bottom casing having symmetrically disposed recess holes for the setting therein of a variety of hand tools. For receiving more quantity of hand tools, a tool case must be greatly increased in full size. However, a big tool case is not convenient for the carriage with the hand.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a multi-deck tool case which provides maximized room for receiving a big quantity of different hand tools with minimized space occupation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a multi-deck tool case which can be conveniently extended out into a flat structure and closed up into a case-like structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool case which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.